Depths
by Kristen999
Summary: Sometimes it counts if you just watch what happens. Post 'Shooting Stars'


Title: Depths  
Author: Kristen999  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: This is just for fun please don't sue.  
Spoilers: Shooting Stars  
Summary: Sometimes it counts if you just watch what happens.

AN: A reaction to "Shooting Stars", sort of different for me. Not sure what I think really.

* * *

He sunk as deep as he could in the water, like a torpedo with thrust and force. No direction, just downwards.

Bottomless, protracted, inflexible.

His chest burned, so fiery and unrelentless. His head felt like it was crushed by a vice. Nick bit his lip. He imposed further, because if he came up too soon, then he lost.

And he always conquered the things that tried to beat him.

It hurt now, but his legs kicked, the lactic acid in his thighs, calves, forearms… burned. There it was… impending darkness, oblivion. Only seconds, maybe even less. Nick pressed his way to the surface, his hands slicing up.

Breathe.

Just one swallow, touch the side and flip back. Then burst forward and immerse his way lower. This time he used all his waning strength to swing his arms into winder arcs, forcing his worn-out body along the bottom. The weight around him pressed harder and suffocated.

The pressure inside his head was persistent. Tiny little splotches of color now lined his vision, replacing the odd sort of haze of the water in front. The lack of air was almost pleasant…since he knew it was coming this time.

The tinkle, the build up, and his instincts were almost overwhelming.

Back up.

Now!

He remained, little bubbles spilling fourth from his nose, a hiccup-like reflex buried deep within his chest. He waited, and waited.

Then a mighty burst of energy. God he was so tired, his muscles trembled from the strain. The light was dimmer. The darkness wasn't unexpected, but then again, he knew what that was about too.

Gasp.

His skull ached and filled with more pressure. His back throbbed, all the tendons that he never paid attention to felt like jelly…just flesh that stung.

He kept on, ignoring warning signals, since those tidbits he knew were coming. He was the one pushing them, the little triggers. He let all the admonition wash over him, like a passing breeze.

Nick pushed, and punished, until it hurt...the pain almost unbearable.

The depths of the waters were not quite so unknown now. Not as foreign. They were familiar pages, memorized tiles, even down to the little discoloration of the cement below. Familiarization was good—not so much of a surprise.

Time was the enemy, racing the clock, nothing new there. On and on. Hit the wall, stay under, maybe just reach a little further, go one more lap without relief—it was after all, a bit too easy.

Nick had no idea how long he had been in. Not an iota of the passage of time. He had stopped caring about that long ago.

The glow of the light didn't bother him. The darkness did not cause his heart to pound or thump inside his chest.

Now he felt it… the lethargy. The synapses of his brain tried to gain control of his good sense, but that part of his mind was still trying to grapple with things…other moments of time that had mattered.

Danger.

His limbs were growing weak, his laps at a snail's pace. His lungs screamed bloody mercy at every precious swallow. He was sinking again, but now the fight was on.

His arms did not respond, his head so fuzzy he wasn't sure if he was going in a straight line anymore. This time…he was drifting deeper and fought over it.

His heart raced, the beating of his pulse inside his ears so loud that he squeezed his eyes shut. It didn't mater if he saw anything...everything was too dark anyways.

Nick's next sweet breath was wonderful, intoxicating, and so fucking beautiful. He panted savoring it. He drifted in the middle of his ocean, one final kick and his fingertips barely touched.

He forced his body onto the pavement, but only managed to go a partial way. Nick's legs remained in the pool, his energy so nonexistent that he just lay half in, half out.

He pressed his face along the cold cement, he breathed rapidly, but he was calm.

Nick let out a strangled cry----triumph, exhaustion, victory.

He didn't know how long he remained in this state of physical breakdown, but he felt his body begin its decent back down, gravity tried to claim him. Nick's eye flew open in panic, as he slid away, his hands clawed at the side, his fingernails cracking in desperation.

Nick felt a hand grab his, as a shadow loomed over.

He held on as tightly as he could. He latched on to whoever kept him up. A second firm hand grabbed his other arm and together he was pulled free.

He lay on his side, water dripping down his body, his chest heaved, and his arms and legs were a mass of frazzled nerves.

Nick rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes, expecting only darkness.

Grissom peered over him, face calm, not a drop of sweat on his brow. He sat down, his hand resting on his shoulder.

Nick flopped an arm over his forehead, he felt too heavy to move.

"Today the stars and the bunker. They made me appreciate my place in the universe." Gil tilted his head. "They did something to you too." Not a question, just a simple observation.

"They exposed some cracks." He mumbled. Nick took a shaky hand, wiped beads of water from his face. "You been here long?"

'"The entire time."

Nick sat up. The head rush felt good. "Thank you for that……for just being in the background."

Grissom smiled. "It's where it counts the most."

Grissom stood up, offering him a hand to do likewise. Nick accepted the gesture. Both of them walked back over to their respective vehicles. Each man silent, staring up at the stars.

* * *

fini 


End file.
